Half Life: New Beginnings
by TheSoviets
Summary: Takes place after Half Life 2: Episode 2 and during Mass Effect 2. Gordon Freeman and a Combine Elite soldier find themselves in a sticky situation when they are transported to the alternate Mass Effect universe. Will Gordon and his new found companion be able to help Shepard and her crew defeat the Reapers? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Gordon Freeman gripped his crowbar tightly. He was not in the best of moods. His friend and mentor Eli Vance had recently died two days ago, and Gordon felt miserable. He wished he could helped Eli, but he was helpless as he watched his friend have the life sucked out of him.

Gordon shook his head, and continued walking forward. He needed to focus on the positives, like how the portal the Combine were going to use to gather reinforcements was closed. Or how the suppression fields are down, so now humans can reproduce and the population won't have to suffer. Probably the biggest plus is how the Combine forces are scattered and unorganized.

The Combine.

Just _thinking_ about the Combine made Gordon angry. The Combine's foot soldiers consisted of humans that betrayed their own race for a few rations. The soldiers are physically enhanced and brainwashed. They don't feel anything and are relentless. The perfect executioners. But the human race will no longer be oppressed by the Combine.

Gordon continued walking.

* * *

Elite-JW26 groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked through the red visor on his helmet. His Heads Up Display, or HUD, told JW26 that he was suffering from a gunshot wound in his shoulder. ' _Damn, this fucking hurts!'_ he thought, as he tried to stand up.

As he stood up, he looked around at the battleground where he woke up. his drop-ship was destroyed and he saw his fallen comrades lying on the ground, unmoving. He checked his HUD for any signs of life, and was disappointed. He let out a frustrated sigh, and lifted a hand to his helmet's transmitter.

"Overwatch, this is Elite-JW26, please respond."

He waited a few seconds before trying again.

Then again. And again.

Then his head exploded in pain.

He saw visions of synthetics, of death and war, and a large squid-shaped spacecraft. When the visions and pain stopped, he heard footsteps and yelling.

"Did you _see_ that, Eric?! I shot that thing outta the sky!" yelled a rebel.

"Shut up, Dave! What if they didn't die, or if the explosion attracted zombies? You gotta think before you speak." hissed another rebel.

JW26 felt frightened. He was scared, confused and lost. This was new for him. He never felt anything before. ' _This isn't the time to discuss my feelings. It's time to leave!'_ he thought. The word feelings made him shiver. His feelings and emotions were supposed to be suppressed. JW26 looked around and saw a nearby cave. He sprinted towards the cave and went inside, to hide from the rebels.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, here we go, my first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoyed and I could really use some advice. ANY suggestions and/or criticism is welcomed. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gordon was walking through the forest, when he heard two rebels bickering loudly.

"You're just jealous because I got to use the RPG and you didn't!" yelled a rebel.

"Oh, just shut up, Dave! You just can't shut your mouth, can you? I should feed you to the headcrabs!"

"Just cause I'm your brother, doesn't mean I won't punch you!"

Gordon walked up to the two rebels and tapped the one holding the RPG on the shoulder. "Woah! You scared me, Gordon! I could have blown both of us sky-high!" he chuckled."The name is Dave, and this is my brother Eric." he jestured towards himself and the other rebel.

"So, what are you guys doing out here?" Gordon asked.

"Well," says Eric "we were on patrol when we spotted this drop-ship." he jestures towards the smoking remains of a Combine drop-ship. "Don't worry, we checked the bodies and they're all dead. We confiscated their weapons, and we counted the seats and something isn't right."

"We counted the seats, and the number of bodies doesn't seem to match up." says Dave. "They might just be a guy short, but then we noticed the lack of an Elite soldier. And to further our suspicions, we found a trail of blood leading to that cave." Dave points to a nearby cave. "We were dicussing if we should have followed, but then it turned into a shouting match about me using the RPG and not being quiet." he glared at Eric.

"Okay, first of all...-" Eric began.

"ENOUGH!" Gordon shouted. "I'm gonna go in there and find the bastard, and you two are gonna call it in! Understand?" he put on his intimidating face and waiting for them to respond.

Both of the rebels rapidly nodded their heads and Dave went to go fetch his backpack whitch contained a radio with Eric close behind.

Gordpn sighed and walked off towards the cave entrance.

XXXXX

JW26 stumbled through the cave, turning on his nightvision so he can see. He heard more shouting from outside, so he ran deeper into the cave.

What JW26 didn't know is that he was leaving a convinent blood trail for anyone wanting to follow him.

While he was jogging through the cave, JW26 had time to think over what was happening to him. His emotions were starting to come back to him. He was begining to remeber the horrid things that he has done over the years. The citizens he's killed, the beatings he has caused. He felt _disgusted_ at what he had done. But he couldn't just go up to a person and appologize. At best, he would get shot in the face, and at worst, he would get captured and tourtured, then killed. He felt the need to redeem himself, but then quickly dismissed the idea. What could he possibly do?

While lost in thought, he didn't notice the glowing orange crystal on the ground.

" _Ow!"_ JW26 said while he fell to the floor, landing on his shoulder. He groaned, as his visons started to fade. The last thing he saw was an orange HEV suit running towards him.

XXXXX

Commander Jane Shepard sighed. She had returned from Horizen, and had stopped a Collector attack before they could take the whole colony. But what really upset her was Kaiden. Kaiden Alenko. He was on Horizen and he spoke to Shepard. But all he did was basicly accuse Shepard as a traitor to the galaxy. She tried to explain that she wasn't a part of Cerberus, but instead she was just using the funding the provided. But all Kaiden did was yell at Shepard. And it didn't help that Kaiden and Shepard had been in a relationship.

Shepard went up to her cabin and locked the door. She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes, relaxing. She was about to dose off when Joker spoke on the com.

 _"Hey Commander, you got a message on your private terminal. It's from The Illusive Man. Said it was urgent!"_

Shepard sighed again. Could she never catch a break? She got up from her bed and walked over to her terminal. She opened up her messages and clicked the one labeled "Illusive Man".

 _Shepard,_

 _I've detected some interesting energy readings from Eden Prime. I hope you're up for a returning visit. The reason I'm trusting you with this is because the energy readings are similar to that of the Prothean becan. If its another becan, than you would be the best that you recived the vison instead of one of my other operatives. Good luck._

 _Illusive Man_

Shepard clutched her head, remembering the images. The pain they brought, and she couldn't even undertand them at first. She once again sighed.

"Joker, set a course for Eden Prime."

 _"Alright Commander."_

XXXXX

 **A/N:**

 **Hellllllo! This is coming along pretty well, in my opinion. Anyways, inform me of your opinions, cause I'm new to this and need guidance. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shepard sat in the shuttle, waiting for it to touch down. Garrus Vakarian and Miranda Lawson sat with her in the shuttle. Everyone was silent. Shepard thought about her first visit to Eden Prime. When she got the vision of the Reapers, and when Jenkins died. It was also when she met Ash. _'Poor Ash.'_ Shepard thought. The shuttle touched down, and everyone got out. "Ok everyone, stay frosty. We don't know what is in that mine." Shepard said as she unholstered her Tempest SMG. Garrus grabbed his Vindicator rifle, and Miranda took out her Carnifex heavy pistol.

Shepard was ready for anything.

XXXXX

Gordon unholstered his .357 Magnum and kicked the Elite that was on the ground. The Elite groaned, but still remained unconscious. What caught Gordon's eye was the crystal the Elite tripped on. It was glowing orange and illuminated the path on the cave. The HEV suit told Gordon that the crystal was emiting strange energy readings. So Gordon did what any man in their right mind would do.

Gordon picked up the crystal.

XXXXX

Shepard was approaching the source of the energy readings. She was expecting a Prothean beacon. "The Beacon should be in the next room here. Get the door open, Garrus." said Shepard.

Garrus approached the door, tapped a few keys on his omni-tool, and the door opened.

Inside was a glowing orange crystal, sitting in a glass container.

"Umm, Shepard. This doesn't look like a Prothean beacon to me." said Garrus. "Looks more like an archeology muesem souvenir."

"Well, this is the source of the energy readings, Commander." said Miranda. "The readings don't lie."

"So, what now Shepard?" said Garrus. "Do we take it aboard?"

Shepard didn't have time to respond, because when she opened her mouth the crytal exploded in a giant orange light.

XXXXX

Gordon flipped the crystal in his hands and looked back to the Elite. He was stirring and about to wake up.

XXXXX

JW26 woke up. The first thing he saw was Anti-Citizen One. _'No, it's Gordon Freeman. You're no-longer one of the Combine's slaves.'_ he thought. He started to get up when Gordon pushed him down with his foot.

"Don't move!" Gordon said while pointing his .357 at his head.

"Wait, don't shoot! I'm not one of them!" said JW26. He put his good arm up in a non-menacing way, trying not to look threatening.

"Well, this is a first. A Combine trooper _not_ trying to kill people!" Gordon chuckled. "So, what makes you so different?"

JW26 remained silent at first, not having a good answer to say. He really didn't know why he had a sudden change of heart. But he felt it nonetheless. So he told the truth.  
"I... I want to make up for my actions against humanity..." he said.

Gordon sat still, processing what this Elite just said. This was... weird, to say the least. But Gordon couldn't trust this soldier. But he couldn't stoop down to the Combine's level and kill an unarmed prisoner. So Gordon lifted his leg off the Elite. "Get up." he said. The Elite quickly scraambled to his feet, and looked Gordon in the eye through his red visor. "Okay, now we're gonna walk back to the entr-" Gordon started, before being rudely interrupted by the glowing crystal in his arms explodng in a brilliant orange light.

XXXXX

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, once agian! Hope you're all enjoying the FanFic! Reviews are great, because they help me make a better story! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Shepard was utterly unprepared for this.

Infront of her and her comrades, two people lie on the floor, unmoving. Shepard raised her weapon, and carefully approached the duo. One was wearing white armor made of a tough fabric with a helmet that has a single red eye-shaped visor, while the other wore orange armor made of metal plates with no helmet. The one wearing the orange had a strange symbol on the front, and the user had bright green eyes, like the Commander,a goatee, unlike the Commander, and glasses, something that was extremely outdated. He also carried three things she assumed were weapons, and one crowbar. The one wearing white had a wound in the shoulder, which was bleeding lightly.

"Umm, this definitely isn't a beacon, Shepard." Garrus stated.

"What should we do, Commander?" asked Miranda.

"Garrus, pick up the orange one, Miranda, get the one in white. I'll take some of these crystal shards and these weapons." ordered the Commander. She collected some of the shards, then took the weapons and what she assumed was the extra ammunition. One of the weapons she did recongnize. It was a .357 magnum. This was a classic early human firearm. Why would someone have this in their possesion, and why was it in such a great condition? Sure, it was covered in what she assumed was blood and dirt. She checked the clip and it was fully loaded. She checked out one of the other weapons, it looked like a crossbow? It had a glowing orange rod instead of an arrow. The weapon was in a similar condition as the .357, bloody and dirty. She checked out the last weapon, and was confused. There was no real barrel, and it glowed orange. She she squeezed what she assumed was the trigger, and a rock flew towards her and hovered infront of the weapon, and sat there. She then let go and the rock flew forward at an alarming rate. It shattered on the wall. This was an odd weapon, but she could see how it could be useful. The last thing she looked at was the crowbar. She would have dismissed it as just a tool, but what changed her mind was the blood stains and the slight dent on the head. She decided to take all of them and head back to the shuttle.

XXXXX

 _'State your name, citizen.' said the Civil Protection officer._

 _'Umm, Jerry. Jerry Wagner.' said the citizen._

 _'You will no longer be called Jerry Wagner. You will now be identified as JW26. Please, step into the room over here' said the CP officer._

 _Jerry walked into the room and sat down on the chair. He noticed the blood stains on the floor around the chair and regreted his choice, but realized it was too late. The CP officer unholstered his stun baton and said 'This is gonna sting a bit.'_

Jerry's eyes flew open. He was in a chair, strapped in. He looked around and noticed three humans, including Gordon, and one strange avian creature. He tried to get up, but he was restrained. He used his augmented strength to break free of the resraints. The red-headed female was the first to react, drawing what Jerry assumed was an SMG and pointing it at his head. Jerry quickly reacted, kicking the SMG out of her hand. The alien then stood up and tried to tackle the white armored man, but he side-stepped and shoved it into the wall. The alien quickly recovered, throwing a right hook, aiming for his wounded shoulder. Jerry howled in pain, clutching his shoulder. Jerry then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and blacked out.

XXXXX

Shepard picked up her SMG and rubbing her wrist. It still stung from when that bastard kicked her gun out of her hand. The shuttle then touched down on the shuttle bay, and the door on the shuttle opened with a hiss. Shepard was glad that the hit she gave to him knocked him out, because if it didn't, she was frightened of what the freak would do next. "Garrus, Miranda, take our two 'guests' into Starboard Cargo. Put on extra restraints on both of 'em, incase they get any ideas. Have EDI seal the door." said Shepard. Miranda and Garrus nodded, and took the duo to Starboard Cargo.

XXXXX

 _Gordon could see the two soldiers down the hallway. They came to silence the witnesses at Black Mesa. Gordon snuck up behind one of them. They were talking about movies, and how they were gonna watch some on leave. Gordon took his crowbar and started strangling a soldier with it. The other soldier jumped in suprise, but Gordon pulled the choking soldier and used him as a human sheild. The suprised soldier emptyed a clip into the soldier, trying to shoot Gordon. A few bullets did go through the human sheild, but Gordon's HEV suit kept the bullets from doing any real harm. After hearing multiple clicks, he rushed to reload his rifle. Gordon quickly shoved the shot-up trooper to the ground and raised his crowbar to the panicing soldier. The crowbar landed on his gas-mask, breaking the visor. He screamed in pain, as glass went in his eyes. He collapsed to the ground howling in agony. Gordon raised his crowbar again, and slamed it down. He did it again, and again, and again, until the soldier's head was a mashed pile of meat. Gordon let out a muffled cry. He was a scientist, not a killer. But he had to stay strong. It was him, or them. He had to save his friends, and he had to do whatever it takes. He wiped off his crowbar and took the rifle. He was new to firearms, but he was know for being a quick learner. He flicked off the safety and opened the door, ready for_ _ **ANYTHING.**_

Gordon's eyes slowly opened to a bright light and grey, steely walls. He tried to get up, but his legs were bound, along with his hands. He was lying on what he assumed was a table, and he looked around in more detail. The was a door with a red symbol on the center, and he spotted his Combine "friend". The Elite had alot more restraints on than him, and was lying on the floor, unmoving. Gordon then noticed the lack of his weapons. This frightened him, being unarmed _and_ in an unknown location. He felt this was in City 17 aswell. But at least he wasn't exactly alone, there were other citizens who were stuck there, too. But in here, his only compainion was one of his worst enemies. Or at least he was. Gordon didn't know how to feel about the Elite, other than he didn't try to kill him. Yet. The only reason he didn't fight him was because he was out-gunned, and he has an injury, Gordon thought. He hopped off the table and did a quick 360. He froze. He looked out the window and he saw stars. He was in _space!_ He was mesmerized. It was beautiful. But there were more pressing issues, like not dying. That was up in the top 5 of his important things list. Number one being his crowbar, which was gone. Back at Black Mesa, those soldiers tried to compact him in a trash compactor, but they were dumb enough to leave the crowbar in the compactor, which left him a weapon. His crowbar never ran out of ammo and was always by his side, except for one time after "visiting" the Citadel. But to be fair, he had the Gravity Gun, after Alyx gave to it to him. _'Aylx. I miss you.'_ he thought. Alyx became distant when her father died. He couldn't blame her. If it hit him hard, it hurt her ten times more.

 _ **WOOOSH**_

Gordon's head snapped torward the door as it opened. He saw a female human with red hair and emerald eyes. She had grey armor with red highlights. At first, they just kind of stared at eachother, then Shepard spoke up. "So, care to explain who you are and why you appeared infront of me in an abandoned mine?"

Gordon gave her a blank stare and said "Umm... you really don't know?"

"Never seen you before in my life." she said.

"Really? Maybe this will ring a bell. Gordon Freeman." said Gordon.

"Never heard of you." Shepard replied.

"That's... weird. Do you recognize this guy?" he nodded torwards the Elite.

"Don't recognize the patch or armor." she said.

"Huh?! You've never seen a Combine trooper?! Where have you been the last 20 years?" Gordon said, with a confused look upon his face.

"What's a Combine? What do you mean, the last 20 years? What are you talking about? she asked?

"Y... you don't know? Hold on, what year is it?" he said.

"2185."

Gordon sat down on the table, utterly shocked. He didn't want to belive what he was hearing. Maybe this was the Combine's doing. But he quickly dismissed the idea. The Combine liked to use stun sticks first, ask questions later.

"Alright, lady. The Combine are a multidimensional empire. They tried to conqure the human race but I helped close the portal they used to invade Earth. They have been oppressing humanity for the last 20 years." Gordon informed the woman.

Shepard snorted. "And why should I belive you? I've been around for more than 20 years, and that sounds like bullshit to me."

Gordon then remembered the orange crystal, and how much it resembled the "sample" the man in the suit brought in. Maybe, instead of opening a portal to Xen, it opened a portal to this place. Yes! It makes sense. "Did there happen to be an orange crystal on that mine?" Gordon asked.

"Yes... how did you know that?" she asked.

"It makes sense! I was in a cave, chasing this guy and he tripped over an orange crystal. Then, shortly afterwards, we ended up here! I had a similar experience at..." he stopped there, remembering Black Mesa, and not wanting to have a dissusion about what Black Mesa is, because that would be a painful discussion for Gordon. "...my old workplace. Before, a portal opened to a borderworld named Xen. I guess this time it was a border-universe! But I'm not sure how it happened, because at my old workplace, we had to use alot of equipment, but I just seemed to touch it this time." he finished.

"Hmm. You did kinda appear out of nowhere, and you're equipment is pretty strange. But then again, you might just be two nuts who stumbled opon teleportaion technology. But, lets say I _do_ belive you and you are from a different universe. What now? What do you plan on doing?" Shepard asked.

Gordon took a moment to really _think_ about his plans. His first thought was 'get home', but was home really worth trying to get back to? Home was rubble, decay and saddness. A fresh start sounded wonderful. A _new beginning._ But could he turn his back on his friends? Even if they did find another crystal, whats to say it took them home? It would most likely take them somewhere completely unknown. So, they were stuck here, like it or not. And to make it wosre, a Combine trooper was here, and that was bad news. Gordon knew he would kill him if he had the chance, and he wouldn't let that happen. He knew that this 'make up for my actions' crap was exactly that. Crap that was made up to save his own hide. "Before I tell you that, who are you? I did tell you who I was."

"No, you really didn't." Shepard said.

"Right! Well, as I said, I'm Gordon Freeman, a sort of symbol for the human resistance. I'm from Seattle. I graduated from MIT witha PhD in theoretical physics. I used to work at... a research facility in New Mexico. The division of the facility I was in focused on teleportation. My job was simple though. It was mostly pressing a button, waiting, and then pushing in the crystal. Of course, it got A LOT more complex after that, but I'd rather not discuss that." Gordon finished.

"Alright. I'm Commander Shepard, captain of the Normandy. I'm on a mission to stop the Collectors from taking human colonists." she said. She then yawned, and rubbed her eyes. She hoped she could rap this up soon, because she has had a long day.

A mission, huh? Well, if he was gonna be stuck in a supposed alternate universe, he may as well make a good impression on the locals.

"A mission, huh? Is it dangerous?"

XXXXX

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! I hope you guys can overlook my obvious mistakes with the Combine Elite. I really should have done the research, and in future chapters and other fanfics, I will do alot of research. Anyways, please inform me if you would like LONG chapters like this, or shorter chapters like the last ones. One more request, should the G-Man be involved? This is tough for me to decide and I need some help on this one. Thanks for the feedback! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

' _Mr. Wagner, as much as I would like to, ssstay and chat, there is still much for you to do. My employersss are not just interested in your universe, thisss one as well. Sso do what you do best, Mr. Wagner, and kill. Don't make me regret your little run-in with Mr. Freeman. He is ssstrong, but he cannot do it alone. Sso wake up, Mr. Wagner. Nap time isss over.' said the strange man in the suit. The man made Jerry feel uneasy. Very uneasy._

XXXXX

"Hell yes it's dangerous!" said Shepard. She still had many questions about Gordon, but she had even more for his sleeping 'friend'. But that would wait until he woke.

"Well, have you got room on this ship for one more? I'm pretty good in a fight, and I got nothing better to do. May as well help save the human race twice." said Gordon with a smile.

"Well, do you have any military training?" said Shepard. Gordon shook his head. "Do you have any training at all?" said Shepard. Gordon thought for a moment.

"Not really. But if you need proof of my skills, you could take me out on a mission, or just ask the guy." nods his head to the Combine Elite. "I'm sure he could tell you all about how I've ruined their operation."

Shepard frowns. "I don't know how I feel about aking a civie out on the field, but if you're as good as you say you are, I won't have to worry. There is also the issue of equipment. I noticed that your armor doesn't have any kinetic barriers. And your weapons use outdated ammunition. We don't use the bullets you're used to, we instead use tiny grains of metal shaved off a larger metal block inside the gun. A single weapon can fire thousands of rounds before needing to have the block replaced. But firing that many rounds generates alot of heat, so we use things called thermal clips. They dispell the heat and allow you to fire more rounds. So your equipment needs upgraded with the latest technology." says Shepard.

"So, my .357 is obsolete? And my HEV suit does sort of have a barrier system. My suit can get electrically hardened and can absorb most damage directed at me. With a full charge, I could withstand an RPG hit and walk away. The problem is that it doesn't recharge on it's own. If it did, I wouldn't need your barrier systems. The suit can also inject morphine if needed, it has a built in Heads Up Display, flashlight, and geiger counter." says Gordon.

"Sadly, if there was a way to get you ammo for your weapons, I would do it. But I can't. As for your suit's issue with charging, I may have a solution. We have a scientist who loves a challenge." said Shepard.

"Hey, is it ok if you remove these restraints? I promise not to kill you." Gordon said with a smile. Shepard walked over and removed the restraints. Gordon stood up and stretched. "Ahh, much better."

"So, what year is it back at your home?" Shepard asked.

"Probably in the early 21st century. Didn't get a chance to ask." Gordon said.

XXXXX

Jerry's eyes slowly opened, ajusting to the light. He wondered where he was, until he remembered the fight on the shuttle, the weird alien, and the red-head woman. He raised his head and looked around. He was anti-cit- _'Gordon Freeman.'_ he corrected himself. He saw Gordon and the red-headed woman conversing. Gordon has no restraints on, and seemed to look fine. Jerry, on the other hand had plenty of restraints on, and was unable to move, even with his augmented strength. The Elite had to escape, and find out where he was. But he won't get far with this shoulder wound, or in these restraints. So there was only one option, an option that was fairly new to him.

Play nice.

"Umm, hello?" said Jerry, in his strange mechanical voice, which was caused by his helmet. Freeman and the woman quickly spun around, the woman reaching for what Jerry assumed was a sidearm. They both looked ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"Well, look whos awake." said Shepard. "The man who assulted me and my squadmate."

"Listen Shepard, this man will kill both of us if he gets the chance. Don't trust him, and don't give him the chance." said Gordon.

"What are you suggesting, I kill him? He may have attacked me and my friend, but he didn't know any better. He was confused, and combine the with bloodloss and you've got a man who isn't thinking straight." said the woman, Shepard.

"Hey, cmon. I'm _sorry_ for trying kill you. But you're right, I could use medical attention. And unless you plan on carrying me, can you please remove these restraints." said Jerry. His plan was to attack when Shepard removed the restraints.

"Alright, I'll remove them. But you better not make me regret it." Shepard said.

"Shepard, what the fuck are you doing! He's a Combine Elite soldier! His memory has been erased and all he knows is killing! Are you insane?!" yelled Gordon.

"Calm down Gordon. It's under control." she winked. Jerry froze. What was she planning? It doesn't matter, he had to escape. He wouldn't go back to the Combine and he wouldn't risk the Rebels. Instead, he would survive on his won. He could sort himself out, and find out why his more human side was coming back.

Shepard moved closer to Jerry, lifted up her arm and a glowing orange hologram encased it. She tapped a few keys and lowered her arm, with the hologram dissapearing. She then unlocked his restraints. Jerry stood, and looked at Shepard in detail. She had red hair, freckles and bright green eyes. She was in grey armor that had red highlights and 'N7' on the chestplate. "So, I'll take you to the ships med-bay." said Shepard.

"Ship? I hope you mean boat." said Jerry. His whole plan depended on her next response.

"No, I mean spaceship. Why, does this change your plans?" said Shepard, with a smile saying she had been right. There was no way he would get off this ship alive, and Jerry knew this. His plans were ruined. He couldn't pilot a spaceship, so he really does have to play nice now. Everything his training taught him told him to fight back, but he found a battle he could not win. Getting himself killed was not something that would help him escape.

"I guess it does." he said, feeling defeated. Shepard beconed towards the door, and Jerry walked towards it, hearing a _**WOOSH**_ as it opened. On the other side, he was met with five rifles pointed at him. He saw four human men and the alien that he had fought with earlier. Shepard told them to stand down, and they all did without question, except the alien, who hesitated before lowering it's rifle slowly. Jerry gave the alien a curious look, before asking Shepard "Where is the med-bay?"

"Follow me. Return to your positions. Don't worry Garrus, he knows he's out numbered and is cooperating peacefully. I hope." said Shepard. Jerry guessed that the alien was Garrus because when Shepard finished, the alien spoke something Jerry couldn't understand.

"Hey Shepard, mind if I tag along?" said Gordon, as he stepped out of the room. "Woah! What the hell is that thing!?" he yelled, pointing at Garrus. Garrus did not look amused and said something to Shepard.

"Now now Garrus, no need to be rude. He's never seen a turian before. Garrus, this is Gordon. Gordon, this is Garrus." she turns to Jerry. "I never did catch your name..."

"Jerry. Jerry Wagner." he said.

"Ok, Garrus, this is Jerry. Jerry, Garrus. Jerry is VERY sorry for what he did on the shuttle. And he will say so when he gets a translator. Gordon, you'll get one, too. But for now, lets all get in the elevator and head to the med-bay. Jerry can get some medi-gel for his wound and Gordon can get his eyes looked at." said Shepard.

"Woah, my eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?" said Gordon in a frightened tone of voice.

"Well, your glasses. Nobody needs glasses, now that we can just proform a simple surgery and fix em." said Shepard.

"No thanks, I like my glasses. Don't worry, they won't cause any issues. It's a personal thing, Shepard." says Gordon.

They all entered the elevator, and waited. "Damn, elevators of the future are slow." said Gordon.

"I agree," says Jerry. "even the citadel elavotors are better than this."

"Citadel?" asks Shepard.

"Base of Combine operations. Had one in most major cities. Gordon blew City 17's citadel sky high." said Jerry.

"Oh really, if I remember correctly, you Combine were trying to blow the citadel early, and I delayed it long enough to help alot of citizens escape City 17." said Gordon.

"True, true." said Jerry.

The elevator arrived, and the duo followed Shepard to the med-bay.

XXXXX

"Well,you should be fine. I'll remove the bullet and apply medi-gel. The bullet missed the bone, so it's not really serious." said Dr. Chakwas. She removed the bullet, and put it in a glass container. She then applied a coat of medi-gel. "Now, if you could just remove this armor-"

"Not happening. That is not up for debate." said Jerry.

"Ok, if you feel that strongly about it. Now, as for the translator, it usually goes in your ear, but because you won't remove your armor..." says Dr. Chakwas.

"Give me the translator." Jerry says. The doc hands him the translator, and Jerry gets up and walks into the A.I core, while holding up his finger in the universal 'one minute' sign. He comes out within a minute, without the translator. "Ok, it's installed. Can we go meet this scientist?" Gordon had already gotten his translator, and they both needed to see the scientist. Gordon needs his charging issue fixed, and Jerry needs some kinetic barriers for himself.

XXXXX

Shepard led them to Mordin's lab. She was curious to see their reaction to the salarian. As they entered, they saw a table with all of Gordon's weapons laid out on it. Mordin was holding the strange weapon that could lift objects and launch them. He had picked up a waste bin and was moving it waround, when he just droped it. He set it down when he noticed we came in. "Ah, Shepard. Was expecting you. Was not expecting guests." says Mordin.

"Mordin, this is Gordon and Jerry." said Shepard, introducing the two human men.

"Hey, what are you doing with the gravity gun?" Gordon says.

"Gravity gun. Fitting name. Was conducting experiment. Could be useful in field. Specific reason for coming here?" says Mordin.

"Well, Jerry here needs some kinetic barriers for his armor, and Gordon's armor can electrically harden, protecting him for damage, but it needs a power source. Also, Gordon's suit can inject morphine when needed, think you could change that to medi-gel?" says Shepard.

Mordin gives a huge grin. "I'll see what I can do."

XXXXX

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! Sorry for the delay, life got in the way. Will try to keep it from happening again. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Gordon did another HUD check. His suit could recharge, thanks to Mordin. He tried to listen to Mordin's explanation about how it worked, but he spoke too fast. As for weapons, Gordon had taken back his Gravity Gun and crowbar (can't leave home without it!) , and had borrowed a Carnifex heavy pistol and Tempest SMG from the armory. There, Gordon and Jerry met Jacob Taylor, one of Shepard's crew and ground team. Jerry had taken a Mattock rifle and a Carnifex heavy pistol aswell.

He, Jerry, Shepard, and Garrus are going to land on Illium. They are going to recruit an assasin and someone called a 'justicar'. During the flight to Illium, Shepard had supplied Gordon and Jerry an omni-tool. Gordon used his to research the aliens he would encounter in this universe, and was utterly amazed. He also tried looking for the Combine and Black Mesa, but had no suck luck.

Gordon stood at the airlock, waiting for the rest. He had met the pilot, and enjoyed his jokes. Gordon was looking forward to this mission. But he was worried about Jerry. He has yet to speak with him in private, but until he proves otherwise, Gordon will keep an eye on him. The last thing he needs is a shot in the back.

XXXXX

Upon leaving the ship, the group encounters an asari. Shepard steps forward and has a word, while Gordon observes the view. _'It's more beautiful than anything I could ever imagine.'_ he thought. He saw skycars flying around and aliens chatting with eachother.

"Hey, Freeman. Cmon, we need to move." said Jerry, in an annoying tone. "We're going after this assasin guy first. But we need to make a stop at some old friend of Shpeard's. She was on her old crew or something. Her name is Liara T'Soni." Gordon nods, and they both go catch up with Shepard and Garrus. They head over to Liara's office, and were let in by a receptionist. Seeing all these aliens walking around as normal citizens was strange, in Gordon's mind. His encounters with aliens mostly ended with a bullet hole in the alien's face. Just another thing to get used to. He focused on what was happening infront of him, and it seems Shepard and Garrus were talking to an asari, probably Liara. Gordon shifted his attention to Elite next to him. He seemed to be starring off into space.

XXXXX

Jerry stood there, paying attention, until everyone froze. Then the man in the suit appeared infront of him. Jerry couldn't move, as he was frozen is place aswell. "Ssso glad we could meet in perssson, Mr. Wagner. I'm ssure you have many questions, which will be answered in due time. But for now, there iss the issssue of _you_ , Mr. Wagner. You insissst on leaving, but I asssure you, that is not a good idea, Mr. Wagner. If you do ssomehow manage to esscape my superior's _employment,_ it will have dire _consequences._ I'm afraid our time together isss being cut sshort, Mr. Wagner." said the suited man.

He dissapeared, and everything returned to normal. Shepard was still talking, Gordon was standing there, silent. _'Dire consequences'_ the word rang in his mind.

 _'Dire consequences...'_

XXXXX

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for not updating. I will try to update more often. I am currently working on something else, but fear not, this will take priority. Next chapter, there will HOPEFULLY be some combat. Also, there will be some missions that are not in Mass Effect 2 that invole our universe hopping duo, so don't flip out. Till next time.**


End file.
